Conventionally, a method in which a coating member containing light reflective particles is disposed on each of the side surfaces of a plurality of light emitting elements has been known (ref: for example, Patent Document 1).
In patent Document 1, first, the plurality of light emitting elements are flip-chip mounted on a board at spaced intervals to each other in a surface direction and thereafter, a liquid resin containing light reflective particles is subjected to potting (dropping) between light emitting elements that are next to each other with a dispenser (quantitative liquid discharge device), so that the coating member is disposed on the side surfaces of the plurality of light emitting elements.